Dog Days
by lovesrainscent
Summary: A Kiba/Hinata love story told in 40 drabbles over the 40 days of Dog Days. Happy Summer.
1. Thunder

**Title**: Thunder

**Pairing**: Kiba/Hinata

**Rating**: T for potential subject matter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these Naruto characters and stand to make no profit from posting this story.

**Thunder**

Dog Days were upon them.

The heat was oppressive but the storms were worse.

Every evening it seemed a thunderstorm rolled across the valley where Konoha was located.

Akamaru trembled between the two of them.

He whimpered when the thunder crashed.

Absently, she reached to stroke his head.

Her hand brushed Kiba's, patting his dog.

Lightning flashed, the scent of ozone in the air unmistakable.

Hinata inhaled sharply, feeling she should draw her hand away, but Kiba's closed softly around her own.

They counted the seconds, one…, two…., three…., four…, his lips pressed against hers.

Thunder rolled across the sky.

_A/N: Dog Days occur in the Northern Hemisphere when Sirius the dog star rises with the sun. It is believed to be the hottest time of the year. Dog Days traditionally occur between July 3 and August 11. Where I live it is, in a word, sultry. This was a series of drabbles, 40 in all, one for each day of dogs days for Kiba and Hinata that I wrote several years ago. I forgot why I took it down, but doing some housekeeping I found it and decided to put it up again. Enjoy.  
_


	2. Wind Chimes

**Wind Chimes**

The air was heavy, hot and still.

He missed her.

He picked up the scent of jasmine, dust, ginger and sun-cured grasses but not Hinata.

How he missed her.

She was on a mission, away several more days.

He paced restlessly, uneasy in his own skin without her, ran his hand through sweat soaked hair.

A weak breeze picked up, carrying the scent of the forest then moved on.

In the distance he heard the faint tinkling of wind chimes.

It reminded him of her laugh, soft and gentle, icy and clear.

Kiba smiled and thought to himself…she'd be home… soon.


	3. Blackberries

**Blackberries**

She reached among thorns, picking blackberries for the two of them, weaving her hand between the canes.

She was careful – avoiding thorns, gently tugging berries.

Ripe ones fell without pulling into her hand.

She extricated her hand, palm up, for him to see.

Juice from ones she'd tried not to crush stained her fingertips, for a moment he feared it was blood where thorns had pricked her fingers.

She smiled, held the largest, ripest berry up and offered it to him.

His lips closed around her fingers, tasting salt and sweet and bitter at the same time.

He hated Hiashi.


	4. Honey

**Honey**

Shino gave her honey.

Not the heavy, rich amber kind that was almost too thick to eat.

The honey Shino's bees made was thin, golden, tangy and sweet.

The kind he knew she liked.

And he always left honeycomb in the jar – he knew that to her it was candy.

He never told her what kind of flowers it was made from.

It had a singular taste she couldn't quite describe.

Kiba had answered the question for her.

When she gave him a piece of her honeycomb, sticky, sweet, the color of morning sunshine, Kiba said it tasted like summer.


	5. Best Friends

**Best Friends**

Shino was happy his two best friends had recognized they were in love.

He'd always thought of Hinata as a little sister.

He'd hated to see her mooning over Naruto for so long in the past.

But like a good big brother he'd kept his opinions to himself.

He approved of Kiba.

Kiba was strong and loving and loyal.

Most importantly he would be totally devoted to Hinata.

Almost as devoted to her as Shino was.

Just not in the same way.

In a boyfriend kind of way.

Not at all like Shino's brotherly affection toward her.

Right?


	6. Trees

**Trees**

Kiba reminded her of the trees in the forest, tall and strong.

She liked kissing him.

She liked circling her hands behind his neck, drawing herself up the full length of him, feeling his hands warm at her waist.

When she was kissing Kiba like this in the forest, she clung to him, standing on tiptoe, feet barely touching the ground.

Sometimes, he would lean her back against a tree, and she would be pressed between him and the trunk, the bark rough behind her, Kiba warm in front.

Wondering.

Is this what it felt like to be a dryad?


	7. Festival

**Festival**

It was fun to be at the festival with Hinata.

Paper lanterns gave off circles of pastel light.

The evening had an ethereal quality.

They wandered between vendor's stalls, eating dumplings.

He bought her cheap festival jewelry, bracelets, which she wore proudly.

He didn't know how special they were to her.

It was the first jewelry of _her own_ she'd ever received.

It may not have compared to jewels she'd worn at clan functions but to her they were priceless.

Kiba would give his whole self to her.

He just didn't know how much of _herself_ he gave to her.


	8. Cicadas

**Cicadas**

Cicadas drone lazily in the afternoon sun.

The sound is rhythmic, lulling and hypnotic.

She wants nothing more than to close her eyes, not exactly sleeping, just …being.

The insects chorus, crescendo and fall silent for a few seconds.

Then they start again, repeating the sequence.

Kiba's sprawled on his back beside her.

She lies down and rests her head on his chest.

He raises one hand to stroke her hair then lets it fall on her shoulder.

His heartbeat, too, is rhythmic, lulling and hypnotic.

Shikamaru can have his clouds.

Kiba's taught her how to sleep in the sun.


	9. Fireflies

**Fireflies**

Kiba prefers the scents of the forest at night but he can't help noticing the fireflies.

Each tiny spark is bio-chemical electricty, giving off a scent that he can detect as well as the flicker of light most people see.

The forest is glittering with them tonight.

There must be a million of them, each one seeking the attention of a mate.

It's how he feels as well when he's around Hinata, bio-chemical electricity.

The spark the fireflies generate is actually quite cool.

Kiba's not so lucky.

He feels like he's on fire.


	10. Butterflies

**Butterflies**

"Kiba, do you see the butterflies?"

"Yes."

"Aren't they beautiful?"

"I suppose."

"When they flutter like that they look so free."

"Hinata, it's a defense mechanism, makes it harder for birds to catch them. Ask Shino."

He didn't mean it to sound harsh.

"Oh. W-w-ell, it's…a b-b-beautiful defense mechanism."

He realizes how long it's been since he's heard her stutter.

Although he's glad she's more confident and rarely stammers now, still he'd forgotten how very _Hinata _it was.

He kissed her and said, "It's not the only one."

She'd never dare tell him but sometimes Kiba says the _strangest_ things.


	11. Stray

**Stray**

Hana recognizes the shy, quiet, skittery, jumpiness.

She's seen enough of it before.

Shinobi never treat ninja hounds that way, but enough villagers neglect enough dogs that eventually make their way into her clinic so that she's seen it all.

Strays are always the same.

They are so grateful for the least little look, morsel, or pat you give them, yet so very afraid to accept it because they might have to lose love and affection again.

Yes, she's seen enough villagers do it to enough dogs.

But Hinata is the first kunoichi she's seen that's been treated that way.


	12. Sensei

**Sensei**

Relationships aren't forbidden.

Relationships aren't discouraged.

But relationships can't be _encouraged_.

That's what the _So You're a New Team Leader_ rule book said about members dating.

She remembered finding that book particularly useless.

It was overly specific on mundane things – precise times to train on each block and hold.

And completely uninformative on really important things like'"How to handle a kunoichi's first menses when you're on an overnight with the girl and two blockhead teammates who want to know 'what's wrong?'"

Yes. That book. A complete load of crap.

She's going to encourage the hell out of this relationship.


	13. Sight

**Sight**

She sees it in his eyes, how he wants her.

Even without Byakugaan she sees it in his chakra.

Normal points flicker brighter when he touches her.

As he reaches for her, his energy touches before his fingers ever do.

Kurenai's words are not sharp, but stern.

"Don't hurt him."

Hinata's taken aback.

She loves Kiba.

Sensei thinks she'd _hurt_ him?

Kureni switched off the porch light.

The moth that had been dancing in the glow dashed itself against the still hot globe, injuring one wing.

It could still fly but just barely.

It would be dead by morning.

_Oh._


	14. Sound

**Sound**

He can hear her heart beat.

He can hear his own heart thundering.

He can hear every pleasant moan she makes as he kisses and licks down her throat.

He can hear her giggle as he moves on to that special spot between her neck and shoulder

He can hear her gasp.

Hell, he can hear the sound her hair makes as it brushes his hand when she arches her head to the side wanting him to kiss her more, _there_.

What he wants to hear …

She whimpers, "Wait."

He exhales deeply.

Maybe someday he'll hear her say _Yes_.


	15. Touch

**Touch**

She feels cloth, rough, bunched in her fingers as she's tugging it up so that she can skim them over silk skin underneath.

She runs her hands up his back, tracing outlines of shoulder blades, trailing fingertips around and up, cupping shoulders, sliding down to biceps hard like marble but still covered in that same sweat-slicked silk that is his skin.

Silk.

No one told her boys felt like that.

But they do.

Fingertips slowing, trailing further down to his waist, frustrated by contact with the rough cloth again.

No one told her boys trembled like that.

But they do.


	16. Taste

**Taste**

He knows her lips taste like strawberries, soft beneath his.

He knows how sweet it is to slip his tongue into her mouth to taste honey.

He knows that if he licks along the column of her throat he'll taste salt and sweat and perfume on her skin and the faint hint of shampoo.

His fingers linger over the frosty confection of her bra, fumbling with the little snap between her breasts, brushing the fabric aside.

He covers the dark circle of her areola with his mouth, his tongue swirls around her there, tasting her.

Hinata is sweeter than candy.


	17. Scent

**Scent**

Hinata smells like jasmine.

Kiba smells like fir trees.

Together they smell exciting, full of possibility like thickets where rabbits hide.

Lately Kiba's scent is indescribable.

Kiba's scent reaches so far back in Akamaru's brain that there isn't even a noun for it because what he smells like is pure action.

His scent is aching muscles that want to flush rabbits, startle deer, crash through coveys and splash through streams.

Hinata's scent counterbalances that.

She smells like the doe at the edge of the forest, alert, a frozen statue every muscle taut, ready to flee.

Akamaru smells all these things.


	18. Heat Lightning

**Heat Lightning**

Heat lightning shimmers across the entire sky, the same way he's covering her entire body with his own.

He can smell her desire, it's delicious and maddening.

"Kiba, stop…please…," she cries pushing him away, wriggling from underneath him.

Her desire is tinged with acrid fear now.

He hates that scent, hates it because he thinks she's afraid of _him_.

He groans and rolls off her, flinging his forearm over his eyes.

His whole body aches from the _effort_ of not touching her.

What he doesn't understand is that she's afraid, yes,

But she's afraid of how much she wants him.


	19. Conjunction

**Conjunction**

In the moonlight they're twined together.

Slippery smooth, every kiss, every touch familiar now except one.

She shivers in anticipation, not fear, embracing him with her thighs.

He hesitates at the thin resistance but she shifts beneath him and whispers _"Please, now, Kiba-kun_."

He plunges forward, sheathing himself inside her.

He hears her sharp inhale and _forces_ himself to be still inside her.

Once again she whispers his name, yearning.

Then even though it's awkward, in its own way it's still perfect.

As he rises above her, pulling her hips against him,

Hinata is his sun

And Kiba is consumed.


	20. After

**After**

"Hinata, did I hurt you?"

"No, Kiba."

He touches a finger to her cheek, tracing the path of a tear. "You sure?"

She lowers her gaze. "Well, a little. But that's only the first time," she adds looking up with a smile.

She's nestled against him. He kisses her softly and says, "I'm glad."

She kisses him back, her body warm and soft and stretched out against his.

He places one hand on her hip, easing her onto her back.

"I'm _really_ glad," he mumbles against her.

She giggles. "Me too."

"Hinata, I love you."

"I love you, too, Kiba."


	21. Quince Apple

**Quince Apple**

Tsunade smiles to herself.

She's seen Hinata and she is _so_ happy.

Both she and Kurenai had been worried about the girl, the constant belittlement she faced at home, her lack of confidence.

Who needs that shit?

Certainly not a Konoha kunoichi. (Not one of _her_ kunoichi.)

There was always the danger that Hinata would leave the shinobi, marry an ordinary villager, or worse yet leave the village itself.

Hinata always was the fairest blossom at the top of the tree.

It was just difficult to see that, but Kiba did.

Tsunade's glad that Hinata is neither overlooked nor unreached.

_A/N: I am a great fan of Sappho's poetry; Lament for a Maidenhead reminded me of Hinata._

_Like a quince-apple  
ripening on a top  
not once noticed by  
harvesters or if  
not unnoticed, not reached_


	22. Marigolds

**Marigolds**

Some people may think of her as a pale flower that blooms early but fades in the day's heat.

Shino's known her long enough to realize that's simply not true.

She's one of the strongest people he's ever met.

He's learned a lot from watching her keep trying no matter the obstacle.

He wouldn't think her a delicate morning blossom.

Something bolder that endures the day's heat, like a zinnia.

No, those are too tall and boisterous in a garden, a riot of color.

Something strong but not unruly.

Maybe marigolds?

Bees love those.

He hopes Kiba understands this, too.


	23. Training

**Training**

He's seen her train in moonlight.

She can detect the smallest droplets of water.

Now their training is more _personal._

She can _focus_ on his chakra, finding precise points to drive him crazy.

She may tease that _she_ has the advantage in the night with Byakuugan but that's not true.

Because he can _smell_ as her desire progresses and _hear_ the slightest little hitch in her breath that tells him what he needs to know.

Perfecting new skills requires _constant_ training they tell each other breathlessly.

Yep.

Even though they're not his students, they laugh that Gai-Sensei would be proud.


	24. Blush

**Blush**

It used to hurt him to see her blush, to know that she felt ashamed for something she'd said wrong or done wrong.

But now he loves to see her blush.

This isn't the blush across her face, reddening her cheeks.

This blush is rosy pink, starting at one shoulder, spanning across her chest to the other.

This blush traces the outline of her collarbone and dips delicately down between her breasts, fading there to pure alabaster.

Yes, he loves to see her blush.

Because this blush, you see, means that Kiba has done something very _right_.

Good boy, Kiba.


	25. Foolish

**Foolish**

He'd stumbled upon the pair in the forest, young love at its hottest and heaviest.

He smiled and left before they saw him.

He might peep at girls at the baths but he was no voyeur.

The two deserved their privacy, after all.

He thought he recognized the pair, Hinata and Kiba, recalled they'd been on Kurenai's team.

Foolish pup, he thought to himself, ought to know better than to bed your own teammate.

He sat beneath a tree looking up at the stars in the sky.

Then again, maybe the foolish thing would be to let her get away.


	26. Ice Cream

**Ice Cream**

They order three ice creams, strawberry for Hinata, matcha for Kiba, and, of course, a scoop of vanilla in a cup for Akamaru.

Sitting beneath the shade of a tree at the edge of their favorite training ground, they enjoy their treats.

Akamaru finishes first but still has fun chasing the cup around.

Kiba's not far behind finishing his next but Hinata takes too long.

The heat of the sun causes the ice cream to melt and drip and run down her fingers.

She finally finishes her cone.

Akamaru wants to lick her fingers, but Kiba beats him to it.


	27. Kiba's Room

**Kiba's Room**

They lay naked, tangled in the sheets, her head at rest on his chest for a pillow.

It was daring to be here in his room this afternoon, his mother and sister away.

Sunlight spilled through the window, dappling the room with gold and shadows.

She looked around the room, full of things that were _his_, that were important to _him_.

It was good to be one of these things.

"Kiba?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Do you ever dream of me, here?"

He pulled her up onto his chest, her legs stretched out atop his own and kissed her, asking, "What do you think?"


	28. Fresh Linen

**Fresh Linen**

A clothesline!?

In the _Hyuuga_ clan compound?

Has the girl lost her mind?

What kind of tacky, pedestrian, rural, agrestic nonsense is this?

Hiashi confronts her – just what does she think she's doing?

Hinata takes a sheet from the line, folds it in half, snaps it smooth and folds it again, snaps and folds once more.

Without thinking, she answers her father honestly, no trace of guile.

"Kiba likes for the sheets to smell like sunshine."

_Oops._

This time it's Hiashi's face that blazes red.

Hinata lowers her gaze, covers her mouth with one hand and tries not to smile.


	29. Corona Borealis

**Corona Borealis**

He'd heard the rumors Kakashi hoped it was true.

They were both nice kids.

Hopefully, Hinata had outgrown her crush on Naruto.

Sakura was certainly paying more attention to Naruto than in the past,

That was all that boy had ever wanted anyway.

Still Naruto was a Hero in the truest sense of the word...

What if Hinata still had feelings for Naruto…

Nah, Naruto had left without even a single thought of Hinata.

She probably never even thought of him now.

He looked up at the stars overhead.

_Corona Borealis._

He smiled to himself.

Maybe Kiba's star was rising.

_A/N: Bonus points to anyone who guesses why I chose that constellation._


	30. Swimming

**Swimming**

That afternoon the training grounds were blisteringly hot.

They couldn't wait to hit the lake.

Kiba and Akamaru splashed ahead.

Hinata changed into her suit.

She joined them in the cool water.

Even Kiba's hands at her waist felt cool in this water.

Sliding his hands up, his thumbs dipped under the lower tie of her top.

His hand were cool no longer.

He nipped around her neck, catching the upper tie in his teeth.

He undid both ties, lower with his fingers, upper with his teeth.

He grinned, bunching the top up, throwing it to shore.

Kiba!


	31. Rain

**Rain**

The rain had fallen hard and fast that afternoon, sheeting down from the sky.

They'd been caught out in it finding a ledge of rocks which barely covered the three of them.

It hadn't lasted long but the steam it left behind after washing away the day's heat lingered.

So had the puddles.

Akamaru smelled…good…like a wet, clean dog should smell.

He shook furiously, wanting to share with his teammates.

Hinata laughed, even though she was soaking herself she still tried to dodge the drops.

Kiba took her hand and they ran to his house splashing through puddles, racing Akamaru.


	32. Yellow Leaves

**Yellow Leaves**

Hinata looked up, the glint of sun through the leaves revealed an extra tinge of gold.

The first leaves overhead were fading to yellow.

Branches above her that only yesterday were lush, verdant and full were now a hint past that.

The rain had washed so much away.

Walking home she realized the sun was going down a little bit earlier.

Shino could have told her this, but now even she heard that the voice of the insects had changed.

No longer was it cicadas thrumming from late afternoon through evening.

Crickets joined in now.

Change was in the air.


	33. Sunglasses

**Sunglasses**

Kurenai waded gracefully into the lake.

Hinata stroked to its center.

Akamaru bounded in.

Of course Kiba dog-paddled, catching up to Hinata despite his clumsy stroke.

Shino watched his teammates splashing in the water.

He looked at Hinata, wistful thoughts tugging his heart, loss coupled with happiness for her and Kiba.

Before joining his friends Shino adjusted his sunglasses.

They were a handy fashion accessory to have.

Better than Kakashi's mask, better than Iruka's scar, better than Genma's senbon for stirring up curiousity among the kunoichi, his sunglasses kept the sun out and his thoughts in.


	34. Quarrel

**Quarrel**

She can't believe he said that!

She stumbles along head down, eyes wide open.

If she blinks she'll cry.

_What an ass!_

He can't believe she overreacted!

He stands hands clenched, jaw clenched, everything about him tight.

If he moves he's going to yell!

_Can she be that clueless!_

Akamaru barks.

Kiba's distracted, looks to see what caught Akamaru's attention.

Hinata stops, turns to see why he yipped like that.

Now Hinata's running faster toward Kiba than she ever did away.

And Kiba can't be clenched tight anymore because his arms are open wide.

What was it all about, anyway?


	35. Wake Up

**Wake Up!**

Early morning sunlight trickles into his room.

Hinata is warm in his arms, her gentle breath tickles at his chest.

He sighs in absolute contentment, holding Hinata close, hearing the soft thump of welcome from Akamaru's tail as Kuromaru noses the door open...

_Oh shit!_

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

_Hinata wake up!_

And they stumble and trip, falling all over each other, grabbing clothes, trying to be quiet and cursing the window that is stuck.

"Kiba, breakfast," calls his mom from the kitchen.

"Coming, Mom," he answers, voice high with panic.

Tsume waits a moment then adds, "Does Hinata want tea?"


	36. Changes

**Changes**

"Hinata, would you join me at the dango shop?"

"Hai, Neji, thank you," she answered, startled.

After tea and dango he turned to her, "Summer's almost over…"

She crinkled her forehead, fearing a lecture on destiny and responsibility.

"Have you seen the leaves, Hinata? The colors begin to change."

"Hai."

"It's a very beautiful time."

"Hai, Neji."

"The leaves that fall colorfully in the wind are most beautiful of all."

"Hai."

"In winter, the ones left clinging to the top of the tree are brown and dry."

"Hai?"

"Don't choose to not let go, Hinata."

She smiles then, "Arigato, nii-san."


	37. Mannners

**Manners**

"Tsume! A moment."

Inuzuka Tsume's ears noted the lack of honorific.

"Yes, Hyuuga-_san_?"

"You need to discuss with your son this…distasteful… relationship he is engaging in with Hinata. Have him end it."

"I see." Her lips pulled back in what many mistake for a smile.

"Tell me, Hyuuga-_san_, your daughter is of legal age, ne?"

Hiashi stammered, "W-What?!"

Tsume shrugged, turning away, "She mates with whom she will."

She heard the whispered insult, turned back to face him, white teeth flashing brilliantly.

"Why Hyuuga-_sama!" _The honorific dripped like poison from her fangs. "You say _bitch_ like it's a bad thing."


	38. Family

**Family**

_Hinata bring the tea._

She'd heard that often enough.

This dinner, though was different.

They were _all_ in the kitchen, Tsume, Hana, Kiba and her.

And Tsume was barking orders at _all _of them, smiling as she did so.

And they were _all_ laughing.

And they _all_ had something to do.

And they _all_ had something to say.

And they _all_ listened (even when _Hinata_ had something to say).

And somehow the table got set.

And somehow dinner was served.

And it was loud.

And there were dogs underfoot.

And Hinata did bring the tea, _helping_ set the table.


	39. Dusk

**Dusk**

Dusk settles over Konoha - twilight, a transition between day and night.

Mist rises, ephemeral, cleaning away the dust of the day.

Kiba's walking her home to her father's house, their steps are slowing without even realizing it wanting to prolong the time before they have to say goodnight.

It's tearing him apart that she won't let him go with her but she kisses him and whispers that it's only for one more night.

He watches for the longest time after the door closes behind as Hinata walks into her father's house to say goodbye.


	40. Homecoming

**Homecoming**

She looked around the room one last time.

Was there anything else she should take with her?

Kiba and Hana had come to help her pack.

She couldn't think of another thing.

Nothing had ever really been hers, that much had always been made clear - she'd never _deserved_ any of it_._

She was leaving.

Maybe this one thing would make her father happy.

The thought was sincere, no trace of bitterness.

"Is this it?" Kiba asked, lifting the one suitcase containing a few items she'd bought herself since becoming chuunin.

"Yes," she said, brimming with happiness, "Isn't it _great_?"

**_Skywatching notes: _**

**_Dog Days_**_ falls between July 3 and August 11 in the Northern Hemisphere. It is the period when **Sirius, the Dog Star** is beginning to rise with the **Sun**. Dog Days spans the 20 days on either side of the actual conjunction of Sirius and the Sun. Conjunction is when Sirius appears to be completely consumed by the Sun in the sky. It's stated pretty blatantly in chapter 19 that Hinata is the Sun and so Kiba is of course Sirius._

_What's more oblique in the fic, but I still like the way it came out is that during the period of Dog Days, **Corona Borealis** is almost at zenith in the sky. It is quite visible in the Northern Hemisphere at approximately 9:30p.m. EDT. Corona Borealis is Ariadne's crown. The Princess Ariadne loved the Hero Theseus but was left behind by him. Ariadne is forlorn but holds no bitterness in her heart toward Theseus himself. What she doesn't know is that her love for the Hero is only a step on the journey toward true love with the God Dionysus who finds her, loves her beyond measure, makes her his wife and sets her wedding crown (Corona Borealis) in the sky for eternity. _

_Thanks for putting up with me and reading my story. Now go out and look at some stars, they've been telling their stories for thousands of years now!_


End file.
